


Блэкаут. Очень страшная история

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Creepy Story, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Humor, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на Одине вырубили свет. А чем еще заниматься Райнхарду и его доблестным соратникам в темноте? Только рассказывать страшилки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блэкаут. Очень страшная история

**Author's Note:**

> За цитаты, использованные в тексте, следует благодарить Успенского ("Красная рука, черная простыня и зеленые пальцы"), Умберто Эко ("Маятник Фуко"), Юлия Кима ("Московские кухни") и других.

Однажды на Одине вырубили свет. В Альянсе, где, говорят, свет вырубали то и дело, даже существовал специальный термин "блэкаут", а в Империи, хоть свет отключали не реже, а даже чаще, никакого термина не придумали, потому что считалось, что все это временные трудности, а вообще жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее. У запасливых людей водились керосиновые лампы, у курящих людей - спички и зажигалки, а у продвинутых - электрические фонарики. Как-то обходились, короче говоря, да ведь и выключали свет ненадолго, максимум на сутки, а чаще часа на три-четыре. Дело житейское. Военная необходимость, можно сказать - затемнение.  
Но в тот вечер свет на Одине вырубили без предупреждения: подстанция сказала "крак" и дала дуба. Вместе с ней из солидарности отключились запасные генераторы, разрушились трансформаторы, перегорели лампочки, порвались кабели, а из фонариков в министерстве Райнхарда, маркиза Лоэнграмма, разом исчезли все батарейки. Злые языки поговаривали потом, что никаких батареек там и вовсе не было, одна видимость, наведенная галлюцинация. И свечей тоже не было, потому что пожарная безопасность стояла на недосягаемой высоте, какие уж тут свечи. Зато в здании было полным-полно огнетушителей, топориков, мешков с песком и планов эвакуации на любой вкус, даже с картинками. Но ни одной зажигалки, не говоря о серных спичках.  
Когда погас свет, в министерстве вовсю шло совещание Негласного комитета - разумеется, с Райнхардом во главе. Обсуждали феззанские происки, изерлонские выходки, нефтяные месторождения и легкую промышленность, зачитывали отчеты, составляли замечания и тут же печатали их на машинке. И уже собирались послать адъютантов за кофе, как раздался негромкий щелчок, и тьма накрыла министерство и весь великий город. Стало тихо, и только по инерции секретарь фройляйн Мариендорф стукнула два раза по клавишам.  
\- Блэкаут, - сказала она.  
Но никто ей не ответил.  
Впрочем, Райнхард и сам не растерялся, а позвонил часовому по вертушке и выслушал доклад: электричества нет, но когда-нибудь будет, никто не паникует, население любуется звездами, рабочие чинят подстанции, военные присматривают за порядком в городе, все под контролем, здравия желаю, ваше превосходительство, а кофе мы вам принести не можем, потому что кофемашина не работает. И бутерброды тоже кончились. Но если понадобится, мы вам пришлем охрану с лучевыми ружьями, она дорогу к вам знает, наверно не заблудится в темных коридорах. Прислать?  
\- Пока не стоит, мы еще не голодны, - ответил Райнхард и дал отбой.  
Часовой на другом конце провода перевел дух, утер лоб, и сказал топтавшейся рядом охране в юношеских прыщах и мундирах на вырост: "Вы даже не представляете, от чего я вас спас. Когда свет включат, с вас бутылка. И вовсе он не шутил, что я, маркиза Лоэнграмма не знаю? Он такой человек, с потрохами съест, особенно если голоден. Кстати, у вас сухой паек с собой? Угостите галетами, я с утра без обеда". И в темной караулке зашуршали обертками и аппетитно захрустели, посыпая крошками штаны и лучевые ружья.  
А Райнхард все-таки шутил, потому что в тяжелой ситуации надо поддерживать в подчиненных бодрость духа, и нет для этого средства лучше веселой шутки. Вот разве что в бою можно было еще сказать: "Пусть мы умрем, зато умрем так славно"; но Райнхард никогда не путал мир и войну. И поговорив с часовым, он заодно поднял настроение и своему Комитету: мол, я с вами, я вас не брошу, все будет хорошо, все выживем и расскажем, как было весело. А надо заметить, что в тот день Комитет заседал в неполном составе: Райнхард во главе стола, по левую руку - Оберштайн, Роенталь, Миттермайер, по правую - Мюллер, Фаренхайт, Биттенфельд, Меклингер, да неизменная фройляйн Хильда Мариендорф в сторонке, за пишущей машинкой. И все, ни Лютца не было, ни Валена, ни Кесслера с Кемпфом - у кого отпуск, у кого отгул, у кого бюллетень, кто по семейным обстоятельствам, кто без уважительной причины... За длинным столом оставались свободные места, словно на чумной пирушке.  
\- Электроснабжение должны восстановить через час, максимум - через два. Предлагаю не расходиться. Впрочем, если кто-то спешит...  
Все поняли намек и заверили Райнхарда, что никуда не спешат и готовы торчать здесь хоть до утра. И даже не очень врали, потому что, как сказал Роенталь Миттермайеру, дома в таких обстоятельствах делать особенно нечего, разве что выпить и завалиться в постель. Но без света рискуешь выпить политуру и переспать с уродиной, так что лучше не дергаться и сидеть, как сидели. Да и разве тут плохо? Темно, тепло, мухи не кусают. А к Оберштайну под боком он уже почти привык, подумаешь, Оберштайн! Ничего, Миттермайер, прорвемся, расслабься и думай о приятном.  
\- В таком случае, попробуем наладить походное освещение. Кто-нибудь курит? У кого-нибудь есть зажигалка?  
\- Мы не курим, - слаженным мужским хором отозвались адмиралы. И, наверное, потупились, но в темноте было не разглядеть.  
\- И я не курю, ваше превосходительство, - просолировал Оберштайн, как всегда, отбившись от коллектива.  
\- А я курю, - послышалось от секретарского стола. Потом там же раздалось щелканье, будто кто-то силился высечь огонек из зажигалки, но безуспешно. И курящая фройляйн Хильда с сожалением констатировала: - Бензин кончился. Простите, ваше превосходительство, я так и знала, что надо сменить зажигалку. А запасной у меня нет.  
\- Что же у вас, фройляйн, чего ни хватишься, ничего нет, - в сердцах сказал Райнхард.  
И совершенно напрасно сказал, потому что у фройляйн всегда все было с собой: сигареты, перья и карандаши, пластыри, аспирин в таблетках, карамель в бумажках, перочинный нож с дюжиной лезвий, и пачки носовых платков. Да что там - у нее в карманах даже гаечные ключи находились, если понадобится, а в портфеле она таскала отбойный молоток. Хозяйственная она была, что и говорить. Впрочем, как и полагалось хорошей наследнице из хорошей семьи.  
\- Да ничего страшного, посидим и без света. Не так уж и темно.  
\- Вы так думаете, адмирал Миттермайер?  
\- Конечно, ваше превосходительство, я полагаю, мы скоро привыкнем. Сегодня ясный вечер, скоро взойдет луна, станет светлее...  
\- Сегодня новолуние, Миттермайер.  
\- Да? Ну, тогда светлее не станет, но все равно, мы привыкнем, вот увидите. А пока...  
\- Тьма египетская, - произнес кто-то, и Райнхард узнал голос Фаренхайта.  
\- Что вы сказали?  
\- А пока тьма египетская, ваша превосходительство, - повторил Фаренхайт. И добавил тактично: - Хоть глаз выколи.  
\- Не надо так радикально.  
\- Нет смысла продолжать совещание, - заметил Оберштайн. - Впрочем, мы могли бы обсудить некоторые теоретические вопросы...  
\- Уж лучше рассказывать страшилки.  
\- Какие еще страшилки?  
\- Обыкновенные, - объяснила Хильда, - чем страшнее, тем лучше. Как вы считаете, господа? Скоротаем время, отдохнем, вообразим, будто мы во Фьезоле...  
\- Почему во Фьезоле?  
\- Декамерон, - ответил Оберштайн.  
Никто ничего не понял, только Фаренхайт пробормотал: "Да-да, говорят, это было на вилле Пальмьери", - но не рассказал, где эта вилла и что на ней было. Поэтому все притворились, будто так и надо, вилла так вилла, Фьезоле так Фьезоле, пожалуйста, с превеликим удовольствием. Наверно, там тоже рассказывали страшилки, только и всего. Но предложение Хильды поддержали единогласно: в конце концов, ну чем еще развлекаться в кромешной тьме, не разгадывать же кроссворды. Да и не водились кроссворды в портфелях Негласного комитета.  
\- Фройляйн, вы предложили, вам и начинать. Давайте что-нибудь пострашнее, хорошо?  
\- Постараюсь. Но учтите, господа, кто не испугается - я не виновата. Лучше всего начинайте бояться заранее.  
\- Уже боюсь, - заявил Биттенфельд и получил похвалу от начальства.  
\- Вот, - сказал Райнхард, - берите пример с адмирала Биттенфельда. Он учится правильно реагировать. Оберштайн, а вам страшно?  
\- Ужасно страшно, - скучно ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Вот видите, фройляйн, мы все боимся. Начинайте же.  
И Хильда, подумав с минуту, открыла портсигар, достала сигарету, чтоб сосредоточиться, помяла ее в пальцах и начала:  
\- Жила-была одна девочка. Мать у нее умерла рано, а отец ее любил и баловал, и позволял гулять допоздна. Жили они в горах, за городом, уединенно и одиноко. И вот однажды девочка пошла в лес и заблудилась. А уже наступал вечер, и погода портилась, начиналась гроза. Собрались тучи, засверкали молнии, загремел гром, девочка испугалась и побежала, не разбирая дороги. Совсем стемнело, лил дождь, она замерзла и промокла, и ей казалось, она уже никогда не выберется из леса. И вдруг деревья расступились, и она вышла на поляну и увидела маленький светлый дом, ухоженный сад и клумбы с цветами. Дождь перестал, и из дома вышла поразительно красивая женщина с золотыми волосами. Она ласково взглянула на девочку и спросила: "Бедняжка, ты, наверно, заблудилась? Не бойся, переночуй у меня, высуши одежду, а утром я покажу тебе, как выйти к дороге". Девочка согласилась, и женщина накормила ее, и весь вечер болтала с ней и показывала ей свои вышивки. А когда девочка захотела спать, женщина отвела ее в спальню и сказала: "Здесь только одна кровать, нам придется лечь вдвоем. Но не бойся, места хватит, я тебя не обижу. Ляжем спать, уже поздно". И они легли в постель, под одно одеяло. Девочка задремала, и вдруг проснулась среди ночи оттого, что ей стало очень холодно. Это женщина обнимала ее ледяными руками и прижимала к груди. У нее горели глаза, а губы стали ярко-красными, и золотые волосы вились, как змеи. Девочка испугалась и закричала, и попыталась оттолкнуть ее, но женщина шептала, что не сделает ничего дурного, просто погреется, ей холодно одной... Ее голос звучал так жалобно, что девочка не выдержала и обняла ее, и снова задремала. А женщина впилась зубами в ее горло и начала медленно пить кровь. И когда девочка проснулась утром, она уже стала вампиром. У нее выросли острые клыки, кожа побелела и истончилась, а губы покраснели. Она никогда не вернулась домой, она осталась навсегда с золотоволосой женщиной, в маленьком домике в горах. Они жили вдвоем и убивали путников, заблудившихся в лесу, а по вечерам вышивали и поливали цветы. Вот и все.  
\- Не знаю, что скажут знатоки, но по-моему, это вовсе не страшилка, а эротика, - заявил Роенталь, за что немедленно получил локтем в бок - от Миттермайера за присутствующих здесь дам. Впрочем, дамы (то есть, одна дама) могли за себя и сами постоять.  
\- Все-то вам эротика мерещится, адмирал Роенталь, - ехидно отозвалась Хильда. - Сублимация - страшная вещь, понимаю, понимаю.  
\- Это кто еще тут сублимирует, интересно? Я, что ли, рассказываю истории про лес... - и тут Роенталь осекся, потому что ему снова ткнули локтем куда-то в область печени. В Миттермайере пропал великий цензор: если надо было, он душил свободу и прекрасные порывы так, что никто и пикнуть не смел. - Все, молчу, молчу, успокойся.  
\- А что такое сублимация, Оберштайн? - вступил Райнхард, с интересом слушавший дискуссию.  
\- Я вам потом объясню.  
\- А все-таки интересная история, - задумчиво произнес Фаренхайт. - Хотя адмирал Роенталь отчасти прав, это нетрадиционная страшилка, здесь налицо литературные заимствования. Пожалуй, напоминает Кольриджа... помните "Кристабель"? Только, если я правильно помню, у вампира Джеральдины были темные волосы. Интересный вариант: вампир со светлыми волосами.  
\- Нет-нет, вы ошибаетесь, у Джеральдины были белокурые волосы. "Тогда белокурую Джеральдину утешать стала Кристабель..." - возразила Хильда. - А темные волосы - у Кармиллы, темно-каштановые, если я не ошибаюсь.  
\- Да, верно, я перепутал, прошу прощения. Но Кармилла, пожалуй, тут ни при чем, автор, скорее всего, цитирует Кольриджа, несколько изменяя фразы: "...и рядом с девушкой легла и в свои объятья ее взяла, увы, увы...". Весьма занятно. И, знаете, любопытны эти детали: цветы в саду, вышивки, горный домик...  
\- Очень любопытны, - не выдержал Роенталь. - И это не детали, а настоящие намеки...  
\- Роенталь, заткнись.  
\- А что я такого сказал?  
\- Сам знаешь, что. Заткнись.  
\- Адмирал Роенталь, адмирал Миттермайер, не ругайтесь, - примирительно сказал Райнхард. - Мои соратники не должны ссориться из-за таких мелочей. Фройляйн, благодарю вас за интересную историю, мне очень понравилось. Кто следующий? Адмирал Мюллер, адмирал Меклингер?  
\- Господа, разрешите мне! Господа, ну право, сейчас моя очередь!  
\- Конечно, адмирал Биттенфельд, пожалуйста. Только не кричите так, не надо, мы все вас слышим.  
Биттенфельд предпочитал страшилки с продуктовым уклоном: про красное печенье из мозгов, про пирожки с мясом и детскими ногтями, про булочки из Черной лавки - с жабами и змеями вместо начинки. И об этой смертоносной выпечке он рассказывал так аппетитно, что слушатели облизывались, а Райнхард подумывал - не послать ли за пиццей, раз бутерброды все равно кончились? Про пиццу, правда, тоже была история: ее посыпали толченым стеклом вместо соли, а голодный мальчик ее съедал и умирал в страшных муках. А все от невнимательности - смотреть надо, что жуешь.  
\- Я еще могу про Зеленого человека рассказать, и про девушку с лошадиными зубами, про колдовскую книгу, про золотой костыль, про медвежью голову. Хотите?  
\- В другой раз, адмирал Биттенфельд, благодарю вас, было очень интересно. Но дайте и другим выступить, вот, кажется, адмирал Роенталь хочет что-то сказать.  
\- Да у меня совсем коротенькая история, ваше превосходительство, - улыбаясь, отозвался Роенталь. - На две минуты, не дольше. Но зато она совсем новая, ручаюсь, ее еще никто не слышал.  
\- Так-так-так, ну-ка, ну-ка, и что это за история, давайте, давайте.  
\- Даю. В черном-черном космосе есть черная-черная дыра. Возле черной-черной дыры висит черная-черная крепость. В черной-черной крепости много черных-черных дверей. За черными-черными дверями тянутся черные-черные коридоры. Черные-черные коридоры ведут в черные-черные комнаты. А в самой черной-пречерной комнате сидит черный-черный Ян Вэньли и говорит: "ОТДАЙ СВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ!!!".  
Кто-то ахнул - судя по голосу, адмирал Мюллер, давний поклонник адмирала Яна. Наверно, представил своего кумира черным с ног до головы, а от таких фантазий впору было даже не ахать, а вопить во всю глотку. А выоравшись, выпить триста капель валерьянки и забыться сном. Райнхард вздохнул разочарованно - он ожидал большего, каких-нибудь монстров с щупальцами по фамилии Голденбаум, или марсиан в камзолах и кюлотах. А тут – всего лишь Ян Вэньли, подумаешь, чудище... Ну, а остальные и вовсе вежливо промолчали, один Миттермайер спросил с любопытством:  
\- А почему он весь черный?  
\- Потому что после отпуска.  
\- А зачем ему сердце?  
\- А на завтрак. Свежее мясо очень полезно.  
Помолчали еще, только потрясенный Мюллер тихонько вздыхал и сморкался. Добрый Миттермайер не выдержал, перегнулся через стол и наугад похлопал его по руке: мол - да ладно, ну чего ты, не переживай. Помогло - вздохи Мюллера немедленно перекрыл музыкальный взвизг Меклингера. И все мигом позабыли о гастрономических пристрастиях черного Яна Вэньли, вскочили и устроили переполох.  
\- В чем дело? - рявкнул Райнхард. - Немедленно доложите!  
\- Похоже, здесь лазутчики. Ура, ваше превосходительство, сейчас будет драка.  
\- Заткнись, Роенталь! Это просто...  
\- Меня кто-то схватил за руку! - перебил Меклингер. - Кто-то чужой!  
\- Наверно, это Красная Рука, - предположила Хильда.  
\- Или Зеленые Пальцы, - согласился Фаренхайт.  
\- Я держу их на мушке! - проревел Биттенфельд. - Шаг влево, шаг вправо, буду стрелять!  
\- Да не стреляйте, бога ради, вы же нас заденете!  
\- Кого вы держите на мушке, адмирал Биттенфельд, Руку или Пальцы?  
\- Обоих, фройляйн Мариендорф. Вам не о чем волноваться.  
\- Ну тогда вы как хотите, господа, а я лезу под стол.  
\- Оберштайн, где Оберштайн?  
\- Дался вам Оберштайн! - охнул Миттермайер. - Да ведь я просто...  
\- Оберштайн рядом с его превосходительством, за него не волнуйтесь. Советую всем залезть под стол, адмирал Биттенфельд сейчас будет стрелять.  
\- А я запрещаю! - возмутился Райнхард. Рядом с Оберштайном ему сам черт был не брат, не то что какой-то залетный птенчик-шпион. - Месяц назад ремонт сделали, а вы уже хотите снова стены дырявить? И почему у Биттенфельда с собой оружие? Что за новости? Сейчас же забаррикадируйте двери и поймайте злоумышленника!  
\- Да нет никакого злоумышленника, ваше превосходительство! - заорал Миттермайер. - Это я, я схватил адмирала Меклингера за руку! Случайно! Я хотел адмирала Мюллера подбодрить, но в темноте ошибся.  
Наступила тишина. Биттенфельд спрятал оружие, Хильда вылезла из-под стола, Мюллер смущенно зарумянился. Ему было ужасно приятно, что сам адмирал Миттермайер решил его утешить. И немного обидно - ну почему все досталось Меклингеру? Тот ведь даже не понял, какая удача ему выпала, поднял гвалт, всех растревожил попусту. А еще тонкая натура! Эх!  
\- Извините, пожалуйста, - пробормотала тонкая натура. - Боюсь, я несколько... заслушался.  
\- Эх, Миттермайер, - вздохнул Роенталь, - ну вот зачем ты признался? Мы бы сейчас размялись, половили бы эту Черную Руку... или там Голубые Глаза... а впрочем, нет, Глаза-то как раз на месте, насколько я понимаю. Ну в общем, половили бы кого-нибудь, постреляли, скоротали бы время. А ты сразу все испортил. Ну что ж ты так, Миттермайер?.. Рассказывай давай, твоя очередь. Про Черный Тюльпан.  
\- Можно?  
\- Валяйте, адмирал Миттермайер, - разрешил Райнхард. - Послушаем про Тюльпан. Только не хватайте больше никого за руки, пожалуйста.  
\- Не буду, - заверил Миттермайер и взъерошил волосы, собираясь с мыслями. - Больше не буду. Минутку. Значит так, Черный Тюльпан. Ага. В общем, у одной девочки мама уехала надолго и оставила десять марок, чтобы девочка купила себе карнавальный костюм. Дело было под Новый год. Девочка взяла деньги, пошла в магазин, а там все костюмы стоят дорого. Костюм принцессы - двадцать марок, костюм снежинки - пятнадцать, ни на что денег не хватает. Она расстроилась, а продавщица ей говорит: "Девочка, а хочешь костюм Черного Тюльпана?". И показывает костюм - черное шелковое платье, чулки, туфли, шляпа из лепестков. И стоит всего десять марок. Ну, девочка обрадовалась, купила костюм, принесла домой и повесила в шкаф.  
\- А в другой магазин она почему не пошла? - спросил Райнхард. - У нас же рыночная экономика, конкуренция, может, в другом магазине костюм принцессы стоил дешевле?  
\- Ваше превосходительство, простите, но в страшных историях нет рыночной экономики. Только плановая, и никакой альтернативы. Магазин с карнавальными костюмами один, гольфы только красные, автобусы только с черными шторками. Иначе не бывает.  
\- Да, фройляйн права, в страшилках всегда дефицит. Другого магазина не было, а девочке очень хотелось нарядиться на карнавал. И вот на следующий день сидит она дома, слушает радио, и вдруг оттуда раздается встревоженный голос: "Девочка, девочка, спасайся! Черный Тюльпан тебя ищет, он уже в городе!". Девочка смеется, думает, что это шутка. А радио не унимается: "Девочка, девочка, Черный Тюльпан твою улицу нашел, к твоему дому идет!". А она все не верит, еще в окно высовывается - а там улица как улица, люди ходят. А радио уж совсем в истерике кричит: "Девочка, беги, он твой дом нашел, в твою квартиру поднимается!". А она подошла к дверям, и тут у нее за спиной шкаф открылся, и оттуда вышел Черный Тюльпан, и за руку ее схватил.  
\- Ну и сковородкой его, по пестику, - подсказал Роенталь. - И по тычинкам, по пыльникам, чтоб не пылил тут, в чужом шкафу. Тоже еще, моль цветочная!  
\- Это ты сковородкой, а она маленькая, она испугалась. И радио еще подсказывает: "Девочка, девочка, беги, а то будет беда!". Ну, она вывернулась и побежала, а Тюльпан за ней. Она на рынок - и он на рынок, она на мост - а он под мост, она в троллейбус - он в автобус, она в обход - он в объезд, она домой - и он за ней, вбежал за ней в подъезд, схватил ее стеблями за горло и говорит: "Я зе веду себя открыто - ти зацем от меня бегаешь? Я тебя сицас за это убю!".  
\- А почему он так странно говорил? - спросил Райнхард, крепче сжимая руку Оберштайна. Все-таки ему было немножко страшно: одно дело - давать сражения в открытом космосе, стоя на капитанском мостике под яркими лампами, как под прожекторами, у всех на виду, когда и смерть красна; и совсем другое - сидеть в кромешной тьме и слушать леденящие душу истории про оборотней, призраков и тюльпанов-убийц. Тут уж и у самого отважного флотоводца сердце в пятки уйдет. - Он что, был альянсовский шпион?  
\- Да нет, он просто плохо по-немецки говорил.  
\- Значит, он не имперский?  
\- Он никакойский.  
Повисла театральная пауза. Адмиралы ждали продолжения, Хильда хихикала, Оберштайн молчал со значением, а Райнхард обдумывал, какие санкции можно применять к таким вот злокозненным Черным Тюльпанам без паспорта и гражданства. Хуже всех было Миттермайеру - он вдруг понял, что попросту пересказывает главу из какой-то старой детской книжки, воспроизводя при этом все мелочи, вплоть до акцента Тюльпана и эпитета "никакойский". Но при этом к простой истории примешивалось что-то постороннее, и в голове у Миттермайера звучало, сбивая с толку: "Наше руководство поручило мне ответить на ваш запрос по якобы имевшим место фактам якобы преследования вас якобы нашим сотрудником. Произведенная проверка показала: факты места не имели". То ли это девочке отвечали на запрос о преследовании ее Тюльпаном, то ли у самого Миттермайера уже ум за разум зашел.  
\- Ну дальше-то что было? Тюльпан ее убил и сожрал?  
\- Да нет, конечно, там в подъезде люди ходили, он побоялся. Они вернулись в квартиру, и он сделал девочку своей служанкой. Она ему готовила, все убирала, мыла, стирала...  
\- Постель стелила...  
\- Роенталь, я тебя прошу. На ночь он всегда уходил в шкаф, а утром выходил и принимался ей угрожать, и запрещал ей включать радио, а то убьет. Но она не послушалась, и однажды, когда он ушел в шкаф, все-таки включила радио и услышала: "Девочка, девочка, открой шкаф, достань костюм Черного Тюльпана и сожги". Она так и сделала, костюм вспыхнул и сгорел дотла, и Черный Тюльпан больше никогда не приходил к ней. Конец.  
\- Ура!  
\- Потрясающе. До чего прогрессивное радио в этой истории... Кстати, а вы заметили, в кои-то веки все закончилось хорошо.  
\- Да это просто у нас Миттермайер добрый, - ласково заметил Роенталь. - А вот если б я рассказал про Черную Смерть, вы бы все умерли от страха.  
\- Огромное спасибо, адмирал Роенталь, мы, с вашего позволения, поживем еще немного.  
\- Как скажете, ваше превосходительство.  
\- А между прочим, господа, по радио очень часто передают полезные советы, - сказала Хильда. - Вот взять хотя бы Гроб на колесиках. Ведь о его передвижениях тоже предупреждают именно по радио, помните? "Девочка, девочка, гроб на колесиках едет по городу, твою улицу ищет..." и так далее.  
\- А как все заканчивается? - заинтересовался Райнхард.  
\- Да как обычно, девочку находят мертвой и с колесиком во рту. Она-то радио не верит, думает, это сказку рассказывают, для самых маленьких слушателей.  
Ничего себе сказочки, подумал Райнхард, поежившись. Он уж хотел отменить цензуру в средствах массовой информации, а теперь решил немного подождать. А то вот отменишь, а они начнут на радостях средь бела дня передавать про Гробы на колесиках, и тогда не то дети - взрослые до инфарктов перепугаются. Потом, конечно, отойдут, медицина здесь на высоте, но все равно поднимут скандал, сочинят ноты протеста, организуют народные гулянья, а в империи сейчас только их не хватало. Нет, лучше не спешить со свободой слова, так оно надежнее. Пятьсот лет без нее жили, и еще поживут. Пусть в Альянсе по радио граждан запугивают, на то они и мятежники, так им и надо.  
Пока он размышлял о судьбах вселенной, адмирал Меклингер перехватил инициативу и быстренько сплел историю про белые перчатки. Перчатки были под стать рассказчику - культурны, лиричны, нежны и отутюженны; зла никому не делали, но каждую ночь пробирались в здание музыкальной школы и играли на пианино польки, вальсы и романсы. Местный сторож, личность вздорная и пьяная, поначалу пытался гнать перчатки мокрой тряпкой, чтоб "не портили струмент", и обиженные перчатки в отместку пару раз спускали его с лестницы. Слава богам, обходилось без переломов, то ли лестница была некрутой, то ли кости у сторожа - крепкими. Воевали они так всю осень, а к зиме все как-то утряслось - видно, привыкли друг к другу. Сторож смирился, сдружился с перчатками и признал, что расстраивают они пианино не больше, чем бесперчаточные ученики; ну, а перчатки время от времени притаскивали сторожу шнапс и играли ему любимые народные песни. И всем было хорошо в этом тихом маленьком городе на далекой-далекой планете.  
\- Особенно хорошо было соседям, которые каждую ночь слушали этот кошачий концерт, - скептически сказал Роенталь, едва Меклингер замолчал. - Поэтому они мечтали отправить перчатки на гастроли куда подальше, желательно - в соседнюю галактику.  
\- А что, эти перчатки никого не душили? - разочарованно спросил Мюллер. - А я-то думал...  
\- Вы путаете, адмирал Мюллер, сами по себе перчатки никого не душат. Душит женщина в красных перчатках, но это уже другая история.  
\- А вы ее знаете, Оберштайн? - заинтересовался Райнхард.  
\- Знаю, ваше превосходительство, но сейчас, если не ошибаюсь, очередь адмирала Фаренхайта. Если позволите, про красные перчатки я расскажу вам в другой раз.  
\- Ну да, - сказал кто-то хриплым шепотом на всю комнату, - если подстанцию не починят, будет вам и другой раз, это уж точно.  
Но все проигнорировали хриплого хама, потому что знали: подстанцию непременно починят, и она прослужит еще год-другой. А там, может, и столицу перенесут или перейдут на экологически чистые березовые лучины. В последнее время все чаще говорили, что лучина - это очень прогрессивно и полезно для здоровья, в сто раз лучше электричества и керосина. А еще говорили, что хорошо бы устроить столицу где-нибудь в центре, может быть, даже на Феззане. Ну и что, что Феззан вроде бы независимое государство? Захватить его, и дело с концом. И не придется больше мучиться, ведь там современные электростанции, они любые нагрузки выдержат. А хамов туда все равно не возьмут, потому что хулиганству, пьянству, тунеядству и казнокрадству в новой империи объявят бой. Вот только потерпеть немножко, вот только завоевать еще кое-какие звездные системы - и тогда начнется счастливая жизнь. Светлая и электрифицированная до самых окраин.  
\- Ну смотрите, не забудьте, - сказал Райнхард и вдруг позавидовал Оберштайну, видящему в темноте. Повезло ему все-таки, хоть он и утверждал обратное: мол, калека, кандидат на выбывание, сухарь, интриган, бездушный человек, не любите меня, не стоит, а если надо, можете пожертвовать мной, я разрешаю, ваше превосходительство, ради вас умру, не задумываясь. Конечно, кокетничал, но Райнхард по молодости этого не понимал. Да чего там, не понимал даже, что и сам кокетничает прямо сейчас, заявляя тоном опытного бретера и банкомета: - Адмирал Фаренхайт, прошу, ваш ход.  
Фаренхайт легонько поклонился и ответил:  
\- Играю. Пожалуйста, устраивайтесь поудобнее, господа, и я расскажу вам про Железные Зубы.  
\- А почему не про Золотые? - хохотнул было Биттенфельд, но шутку не поддержали, на Биттенфельда шикнули, а кто-то еще запустил в него, как гранатой, тяжелой папкой с документами. Разумеется, не попал, но впечатлил, и Биттенфельд заткнулся, а Фаренхайт без помех завел рассказ:  
\- Это случилось в одном старинном университете, много-много лет назад. Один студент перевелся туда из другого города, на исторический факультет. Он был тихий и смирный, врагов у него не было, профессора его любили. Но вот однажды перед самой сессией он пошел в библиотеку, а его приятель, со старшего курса, сказал ему заранее: "Иди, но ни в коем случае не засиживайся допоздна, потому что по библиотеке ходят Железные Зубы". Но студент читал-читал, да и уснул над книгой, а библиотекари его не заметили, ушли и заперли читальный зал на ночь. Но вот в полночь раздались страшные шаги. Это шли Железные Зубы. Студент проснулся и услышал металлический скрежет, звон, какие-то скрипучие вздохи. Он в одну сторону бросился - а там темно, ничего не видно, он на столы натыкается. Он в другую - а там запертые двери, он бьется в них, а открыть не может. А Железные Зубы услышали шум и пошли прямо на студента, топают, страшно щелкают челюстями. Студент побежал в хранилище и попытался спрятаться между полок, притаился, но поздно. Железные Зубы подкрались к нему, набросились и съели, а книги не тронули. И утром библиотекари пришли, увидели в зале разгром, спустились в хранилище и нашли кости студента, прямо на десяти томах "Постижения истории". И с тех пор уже никто и никогда не оставался в библиотеке на ночь.  
\- Какие культурные зубы, - заметил Оберштайн вполголоса, - не тронули Тойнби, надо же.  
\- Просто Тойнби жуют сами студенты, аспиранты и преподаватели. А Железным Зубам чужого жеваного не надо.  
\- Разумно. И гигиенично.  
\- Ну ничего себе, - потрясенно проговорил Райнхард. - Все-таки надо что-то менять в сфере высшего образования, а то мы так совсем без гражданских специалистов останемся. А вы, Фаренхайт, откуда вообще эту историю узнали?  
\- Мне один студент рассказал, с филфака, - с легким смущением пояснил Фаренхайт. Никто решительно не запрещал ему общаться со студентами хоть с филфака, хоть с физфака, хоть из политеха, но он все равно стеснялся так, будто признавался в порочных связях. Впрочем, поговаривали, что эти вольнодумные студенты и впрямь были порочнее некуда, особенно после сессии и на каникулах. А значит, могли и адмирала совратить и подбить на всякие безумства. - Он говорит, что это образец творчества, расположенного на стыке традиционных страшилок и студенческого фольклора.  
\- Так этого на самом деле не было? Это не по-настоящему?  
\- Нет, ваше превосходительство, по-настоящему. Он говорит, по ночам в библиотеке действительно раздаются странные звуки. И еще находят обглоданных летучих мышей... а лет двадцать назад вроде бы там пропал какой-то первокурсник, и даже костей не нашли.  
\- Может, его просто в армию забрали?..  
\- Но документы же остались в деканате. И вещи тоже. Нет, это темное дело, и Зубов боятся неспроста. Сами знаете, всякое бывает...  
\- Я одного не понимаю, - задумчиво сказал Миттермайер, - как же все-таки ходят Железные Зубы? У них есть ноги или нет?  
\- А как душат людей Голубые Глаза? - поддержала Хильда. - Тоже непонятно.  
\- Да нет, как раз понятно, - гипнозом. А с Зубами как-то странно получается. Вот если бы они летали...  
\- Летает Стеклянный Глаз, - возразил Фаренхайт. - Еще Черная Простыня, ну и Красная Рука тоже, хотя и не всегда.  
\- Красная Рука иногда вырастает из Красного Пятна, - согласилась Хильда, - так что она в одних вариантах мобильна, а в других - нет. В общем, как повезет. Еще бывают Черные Руки, но их надо вызывать, как Пиковую Даму.  
\- Ну с Дамой все ясно, у Дамы хотя бы есть ноги, - упирался Миттермайер, - а у Зубов ног нет.  
\- Почему нет? Может, это зубы на ножках? Такие вставные железные челюсти с ногами в подкованных сапогах. Адмирал Фаренхайт же сказал, что Зубы страшно стучали и скрежетали на ходу, наверняка у них была обувь с подковками.  
Адмиралы с ужасом и благоговением слушали разворачивающуюся научную дискуссию. Теперь-то им было ясно, кто лучше всех разбирается в особенностях поведения Рук, Глаз, Зубов, Простыней, Кукол с голубыми шариками и прочей нечисти. Роенталь даже прошептал Миттермайеру на ухо, что отныне, пожалуй, станет сильнее уважать фройляйн Мариендорф - за крепкие нервы и хладнокровие. Любая другая на ее месте уже бы рухнула в обморок или потребовала воды, а этой хоть бы что - похоже, ей все эти страсти по вкусу. Вот так и вскрываются темные стороны человеческой души, кто бы мог подумать, что тихая, как мышка, фройляйн увлекается такими вещами!  
\- Вам бы, фройляйн, - добавил он вслух, - диссертацию написать об опорно-двигательном аппарате Железных Зубов. И о строении хрусталика у Стеклянного Глаза.  
\- И о кровососущих красотках, - пробормотал Мюллер с тонким намеком.  
Хильда намеки проигнорировала. А Мюллер и рад был бы промолчать, да не удержался, само с языка сорвалось. Он вообще очень странно относился к Хильде: уважал, конечно, даже восхищался, но и побаивался, и в узкой компании иной раз замечал, что фройляйн не так проста, как кажется. Ему, конечно, не верили, смеялись и говорили - ага, Мюллер, влюбился, вот тебе и кажется. Непроста, ха! Тоже еще бином Ньютона, да подари ей цветы, да пригласи в кино, и дело в шляпе. Решительнее надо быть, и девушки к тебе потянутся, даже если это девушки в брюках. "Да если бы только в брюках! - вздыхал про себя Мюллер. - А она - на метле!".  
И сейчас в его памяти снова всплывал канун дня всех древних святых, когда он допоздна сидел у окна с книжкой, и то ли пил, а то ли не пил - сам не знал точно; и то ли дремал, то ли нет - поди теперь разбери. А только привиделась ему тогда во сне или наяву совершенно голая фройляйн верхом на метле, облитая лунным светом. И мало того, что привиделась - так еще и подлетела к окну, ухмыльнулась и заявила: "Ах, какой вы скучный тип, адмирал Мюллер. Вообще вы все мне так надоели, что я выразить вам того не могу, и так я счастлива, что с вами расстаюсь! Ну вас к чертовой матери!". А потом гикнула и унеслась прочь, да не одна, а с какой-то белокурой красавицей, тоже голой, но оседлавшей половую щетку.  
Разумеется, никому об этих видениях Мюллер не рассказывал, стеснялся. Еще не хватало и впрямь прослыть влюбленным во фройляйн! Вовсе она ему была не нужна, он давно отдал свое сердце адмиралу Яну Вэньли - тому самому, который сидел на черном-черном Изерлоне. А главное, даже если б и рассказал - ну кто бы ему поверил? Пить надо меньше, вот и все, что бы ему ответили. А то так и будут мерещиться раздетые девицы, а надо, чтоб они не мерещились, а ждали в кровати. Ну и так далее, Мюллер наперед знал эти дружеские советы, наслушался уже вдоволь на правах самого младшего. Разве ж эти приземленные типы могли поверить, что фройляйн - самая настоящая ведьма? Да ни за что на свете! Зато они в Черную Простыню верили, в Зеленый Череп и в Трамвай-Катафалк.  
Между тем приземленные типы и Хильда-ведьма доспорили о ногах у зубов и переключились на глаза. К Стеклянному Глазу и Голубым Глазам, бегающим по стенке, прибавились еще какие-то фантастические Космические Гипнотизирующие Глаза, которые убивали не то взглядом, не то электрическим током. Впрочем, чаще всего они просто приказывали: "Немедленно умирай!" - и жертва падала бездыханной. Это был самый экономичный и благоразумный способ: раз - и готово.  
\- У вас не только зубы ходят, у вас еще и глаза разговаривают, - язвительно сказал Райнхард. - Сплошные логические провалы, я во все это не верю, - но при этом он по-прежнему цепко держал Оберштайна за руку и отпускать не собирался. Ведь в комнате было темно, и мало ли что там пряталось по углам: может, тараканы, а может, Красные Копыта, затаптывавшие насмерть? Хоть Райнхард и сомневался в их существовании, но они-то наверняка не сомневались в том, что он - существует. И пока он отворачивался от бездны, бездна пялилась на него.  
\- А они иногда не сами разговаривают, ваше превосходительство, а через Зеленую Пластинку.  
\- Фройляйн права! Помнишь, Роенталь, я тебе рассказывал? Покупают Зеленую Пластинку, потому что других нет, дефицит, а что-то слушать надо. Вот. А когда ее проигрывают, то сначала слышат похоронные марши или реквиемы всякие, а потом страшный голос говорит: "Сними пластинку, или случится беда!". И так несколько раз, а потом открывается дверь, въезжает гроб, а из гроба встают Глаза и убивают.  
\- Миттермайер, ты все перепутал! Гипнотизирующие Глаза сами звонят в дверь, а не ездят в гробах. Или прилетают из космоса, они же Космические, самозародились в черной дыре. И Пластинка не зеленая, а голубая, на ней запись про Голубые Глаза. В местных вариантах иногда с песенкой.  
\- А я знаю, я знаю местный вариант! - обрадовался Меклингер. - Сейчас спою, слушайте. Бегут, бегут по стенке синие глаза. Сейчас тебя задушат, да, да, да!  
\- Верно, синие, "голубые" в размер не укладываются, - согласился Роенталь. - Но вообще-то они голубые.  
\- А у нас рассказывали про зеленые, - встрял Биттенфельд. - И зеленые в размер укладываются, даже лучше получается. Бегут, бегут по стенке зеленые глаза. Они девочку задушат, да, да, да!  
\- Нет, синие лучше!  
\- Нет, зеленые!  
\- Синие!  
\- Зеленые!  
\- А я говорю - голубые! Голубые с красным!  
\- Ну хватит, господа, вы увлеклись глазами.  
\- Вы нам, Оберштайн, рот не затыкайте.  
Но сам Райнхард неожиданно поддержал зануду-Оберштайна и сказал:  
\- Не надо про глаза, лучше что-нибудь другое. Не такое... непонятное. Вот у фройляйн была хорошая история, с вампирами все ясно - они без крови не могут, поэтому и убивают людей. А зачем Черные Шторы душат всех подряд, я не понимаю.  
\- Они же Черные Шторы.  
\- Ну и что с того, адмирал Биттенфельд?  
\- Ну вот и душат. Потому что Черные.  
\- А если они Желтые?  
\- Тоже душат.  
\- А если Красные?  
\- Душат, - твердо сказал Биттенфельд. - Потому что Шторы.  
Они бы еще долго выясняли, какого цвета бывают самые опасные шторы и почему они всех душат, но Оберштайн, как всегда, пришел на помощь своему дражайшему маркизу и заявил, что сейчас расскажет последнюю историю, а потом наверняка включат свет, и Негласный комитет сможет разойтись по домам. Ему, конечно, не поверили, пообещали поймать на слове и страшно отомстить. Ишь какой, знает, когда свет наладят, ясновидец нашелся! Небось сам и устроил диверсию, с него станется. Реформам хочет помешать, консерватор проклятый! Ну ничего, найдут и на него управу, дайте срок... и свет тоже дайте, потому что в темноте много не навоюешь. И под это ядовитое шипение невозмутимый Оберштайн объявил:  
\- "Хозяин кладбища". Быль.  
А Райнхард приказал:  
\- Рассказывайте.  
\- Жил-был один непослушный и очень любопытный мальчик. Однажды он узнал, что у каждого кладбища есть Хозяин, и решил выяснить, правда это или нет. А рядом с его домом лежало большое старинное кладбище, где уже давно никого не хоронили, и по ночам над могилами светились голубые болотные огоньки. И вот в полночь мальчик перелез через ограду и пошел по заросшим дорожкам. В темноте виднелись очертания крестов и памятников, пахло ночными цветами, слева и справа вырастали разрушенные склепы. Вдруг раздался шум крыльев, и на плечо к мальчику села огромная летучая мышь. Он испугался и хотел ее прогнать, но она крепко вцепилась коготками ему в плечо и сказала: "Ты искал меня, не правда ли? Я и есть хозяин этого кладбища. Добро пожаловать, будь моим гостем, мне очень одиноко, а вдвоем нам будет веселее". Так они подружились, и мальчик стал приходить на кладбище почти каждую ночь. Он уже не боялся ни темноты, ни склепов, ни кладбищенских огоньков, ему нравилась тишина на погосте, ему было весело с новым другом - Хозяином кладбища. Шли годы, мальчик рос, и все сильнее привязывался к летучей мыши. И однажды Хозяин кладбища сказал ему: "Я люблю тебя, я хотел бы всегда быть с тобой". А мальчик ответил: "Я не расстанусь с тобой, я хочу стать таким же, как ты". И тогда Хозяин впился в его шею и выпил кровь до капли. Мальчик превратился в летучую мышь, и они вдвоем с Хозяином поселились на кладбище и никогда не расставались.  
\- Это не страшилка, а пропаганда семейных ценностей, - пробормотал Роенталь. - Кладбищенских, нетрадиционных.  
И в эту секунду вспыхнул свет.  
Тут же очнулись молчавшие часы и пробили десять. Рабочий день давно закончился, и теперь всем полагались сверхурочные, выходные и премии в конце квартала. Что и говорить, адмиралы не жаловались на жалованье, хватало им и на кино, и на мороженое, и на новые мундиры. Только курящая Хильда в конце месяца стреляла сигареты, да мот Роенталь отыгрывался в карты и обчищал желторотиков-офицеров из внешней охраны; а все остальные жили благополучно и не влезали в долги. Но и от премий не отказывались, ибо твердо знали, что нет ничего лучше работы за чистую идею и за хорошую зарплату.  
\- Однако, - заметил Райнхард. - Три часа чинили, а обещали - два.  
\- Так что же, продолжим, ваше превосходительство? - спросила Хильда и передвинула каретку. - На чем мы остановились?  
\- На хозяине кладбища... ой, нет, кажется, на моем докладе.  
\- Точно на вашем докладе, адмирал Биттенфельд?  
\- Я не помню.  
\- И я не помню, - вздохнул Миттермайер.  
\- И я.  
\- И я.  
\- А адмирал Мюллер, по-моему, вообще засыпает.  
\- Адмирал Мюллер, очнитесь.  
\- А? Что? Свет дали?  
\- Да будет свет. Тчк. Подробности письмом.  
\- Не письмом, адмирал Фаренхайт, а посланием к фессалоникийцам.  
\- По-моему, фройляйн, вы заговариваетесь. И вы, адмирал Фаренхайт, тоже.  
\- Уже все-таки поздно, господа, мы все устали. Прошу прощения.  
\- Ваше превосходительство, я предлагаю перенести совещание на завтра. Как вы считаете?  
\- Хорошо, фройляйн, - ответил Райнхард, скрывая зевок: ему хотелось спать не меньше, чем Мюллеру. - Вы правы, продолжим завтра в девять. Можете идти, спокойной ночи. А вас, Оберштайн, я попрошу задержаться.  
\- Как прикажете, ваше превосходительство, - невозмутимо ответил Оберштайн и поклонился.  
Негласный комитет высыпал из министерства и весело зашумел, разгоняя дремоту. Десять вечера, детское время, какой еще сон, какое там спать? Можно было подумать, что это школьников наконец-то распустили с уроков. Да ведь они и чувствовали себя школьниками, и галдели, и размахивали портфелями, а Биттенфельд, увлекшись, даже треснул Мюллера докладом по затылку. Мюллер бы непременно ответил, но в этот момент солдатик-часовой посмотрел на них укоризненно и покачал головой. Как не стыдно! - было написано на его лице. - Серьезные люди, адмиралы, а как себя ведут! И серьезные люди потупились и спрятали портфели за спины.  
\- Ну ладно, господа, по домам так по домам, - вздохнула Хильда. - До завтра!  
\- До завтра, фройляйн! - хором ответили адмиралы. - Давайте, мы вас проводим?  
\- Ну уж нет, я сама.  
\- Не хотите - как хотите.  
И тогда они решили никого не провожать и отправились кто куда - кто к автобусной остановке, кто на автомобильную стоянку, кто в кафе, кто в кабаре. И все равно путь был один, под желтыми фонарями, по вымытым тротуарам, по булыжникам и гранитным плитам, мимо тюльпановых клумб. Ветер трепал белые занавески, в витринах стояли улыбчивые куклы без голубых шариков, в булочных продавали горячие мясные пирожки. Блэкаут окончился, мир снова был чист, свеж и прекрасен, как на картинке в учебнике: никто никого не душил, не запугивал, не преследовал, а Ян Вэньли сидел далеко-далеко на черном-черном Изерлоне и сладко спал, надвинув берет на нос.  
\- А ты заметил? - спросил Роенталь вполголоса и придержал Миттермайера за локоть, чтоб никто к ним третьим не пристроился. - А, Миттермайер, скажи - ты заметил?  
\- Заметил что?  
\- Что Оберштайн и фройляйн рассказали очень похожие истории. К чему бы это?  
\- К любви? - хмыкнул Миттермайер.  
\- Именно, Миттермайер, - к любви. Очень тонкие намеки, эти двое будто сговорились. Ты помнишь, кстати, что графиня Грюневальд живет не где-нибудь, а в горном домике?  
\- Я не помню, я знаю. И волосы у нее светлые, как у его превосходительства...  
\- Вот-вот.  
\- И все-таки она ведьма, - мрачно сказал подслушавший все Мюллер и прошел мимо. А потом обернулся и уточнил: - Фройляйн, а не графиня.  
\- Тем лучше для нее, - успокоил Роенталь. - Может, фройляйн и ведьма, зато графиня - вампир. Так им обеим и надо. Не переживайте, Мюллер, все под контролем.  
Но Мюллер не поверил и заторопился, будто за ним уже гнались ведьмы, вампиры, почтальоны на велосипедах и Черные Наволочки - дети Черной Простыни. Молод он был все-таки и впечатлителен, не то что закаленные в боях Роенталь и Миттермайер. Хороший алкоголь позволял им трезво смотреть на мир. Роенталь - тот вообще давно лишился иллюзий и считал, что все женщины от природы - стервы и кровопийцы, им палец в рот не клади, откусят под корень, такие они зубастые. И хоть Хильда носила брюки и слыла первой эмансипе на планете, все равно, утверждал Роенталь, женскую подлую суть не скроешь, потому что она не от одежды зависит. И еще зачем-то добавлял модное слово "гендер", сам не понимая, к чему. Но другие понимали еще меньше, а звучало красиво и значительно, и авторитет Роенталя взлетал до небес. Только Миттермайер ворчал, что гендер гендером, а Роенталю все равно туманят голову дремучие предрассудки в духе ранних Голденбаумов, и это стыдно, пора бы уже от них избавляться. А обсуждаемая Хильда ничего не говорила, а просто возвращала метлу в министерскую кладовку, обдергивала пиджак, поправляла галстук и отправлялась работать.  
\- И с нашей летучей мышью все ясно, полный портрет Оберштайна, только серых крыльев не хватает, но ничего, он и так похож. Мне только одно не нравится... догадаешься, что?  
\- Что его превосходительство тоже станет нетопырем. Думаешь, так и будет?  
\- А кто его знает? Надеюсь, что нет. В конце концов... ну есть же такая штука - художественное преувеличение. А? Ведь правда есть?  
И они пошли дальше, беседуя о высоком: о метафорах, о гиперболах, о синекдохах и литотах, об образах вампиров в древней и новой художественной литературе, о размахе крыльев у летучих мышей, о лунном сиянии, о свертываемости крови. Вечер был теплый, чудесный вечер, грех не пройтись пешком. Звенели трамваи, светились рекламы, из открытых окон музыкальной школы доносился джаз, дамы раскрывали зонтики от звезд, кавалеры приподнимали шапокляки и улыбались из-под усов. И в толпе спешили по улицам взъерошенный Мюллер, голодный Биттенфельд, Меклингер в белых перчатках, Хильда с сигаретами, но без зажигалки, и Фаренхайт под ручку с каким-то студентом... А в опустевшем министерстве Райнхард обнял Оберштайна, а потом смутился, отвернулся и пошел по коридору. Но даже смущение не помешало ему щелкнуть пальцами и поманить соблазнительно: не стойте столбом, Оберштайн, следуйте за мной. Летучие мыши заглядывали в окна, аварийное освещение тускло горело, в углах качались таинственные тени. Но никто, ах, никто не замечал смущенную Красную Руку, скромно торчавшую в сторонке возле выключателя. И лишь Оберштайн, проходя мимо, улыбнулся ей, сказал шепотом: "Хвалю. Отличная работа", - и ускорил шаг, догоняя Райнхарда. А Красная Рука покраснела еще сильнее, уронила гаечный ключ и помахала им вслед.


End file.
